


Brake and Ride

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sex in a Car, Smut, Stranger Sex, requested smut and i'm a nice person lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: "Right here? Right now?"





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright. I'm going now." Donghyuk stretches his body. 

“Going back already? Yah… so soon?” Junhoe grins. He pours another round of Vodka. “You are lame Donghyuk ah.”

Donghyuk looks at drunkard Junhoe, giving a sorry look at Jiwon who is going to have to carry the big baby back home. That’s what Jiwon has to deal since he dates Junhoe. Jiwon gives a defeated look but he loves that man.

“Babe… enough. Enough. Your parents are coming tomorrow. You gonna look like shit.” Jiwon grabs the bottle from him.

"I'm Koo Junhoe. No way I gonna look like shit." Junhoe continues to mumble gibberish.

Donghyuk shakes his head. “Yah. Stop!” He tries to stop Junhoe from drinking some more but he pulls the glass too hard that it splashes onto a stranger.

“What…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Donghyuk tries to look at the stranger in the dim light.

“That’s okay.”

Donghyuk is stunned when the lights at the bar room are switched on, indicating that it is almost closing time. The stranger is really handsome, flower boy type of face and could be mistaken as actor. No words left his mouth. He is really mesmerized by the stranger’s beauty.

Jiwon coughs. “Well... I should go home now. Here.” He passes some cash to Donghyuk. “Come on big head. Let’s go.”

“YOU BIG HEAD. No… you big dick…” Junhoe giggles. He struggles to even stand on his two feet.

“Oh! You must be Kim Jiwon.”

“Hi… yes… and you are?”

“Song Yunhyeong. That’s your boyfriend, Junhoe… he works at the same department as me.” Yunhyeong smiles widely.

 _‘Song Yunhyeong’_. Donghyuk repeats the name in his head. He looks at the exchange between Yunhyeong and Jiwon. _‘Uh hello. I’m right here?’_

“Take some of his photos then you can use them in future.” Jiwon laughs. “See you and you, Donghyuk. Go home.”

“Okay. Okay. See you.” Donghyuk looks at the two of them.

“See you, Jiwon… and Junhoe.” Yunhyeong smiles. “So… you are Donghyuk?”

“Uh ya. Kim Donghyuk. Look. I’m sorry about your shirt. Let me help.”

Yunhyeong is instantly attracted to Donghyuk. The man has his hair dyed blonde, styled up showing the flawless forehead. Donghyuk also dyed his eyebrows, perhaps too light but still visible. Yunhyeong looks from top to bottom; notices how Donghyuk has about 7 rings altogether on the 10 fingers with bracelets on the wrists and honestly, he thinks Donghyuk has pretty sexy hands.

He imagines what the pair of sexy hands could do. He applies his lip balm slowly as he still scans the man standing facing him. Even the piercing on Donghyuk’s ears looks sexy to him. Damn he really is attracted to Donghyuk.

“DK?”

“Huh? How you know…” Donghyuk then touches his necklace. “Ah silly me. Yes. Dirty Kid.” He licks his lip.

“Dirty Kid…? Ohhh...” Yunhyeong nods.

“Well come. Follow me. I have spare shirt in my car. Maybe… I can drive you home.”

“Ya. That sounds nice. Plus I kinda hate the smell of this alcohol.”

“Then why are you here?” Donghyuk raises his eyebrow.

“Well…”

 

********

 

“Fuck. Right here? Right now?” Donghyuk pants.

“Why…not…” Yunhyeong catches his breath.

They kiss and kiss some more when Donghyuk parked his car by the roadside. Yunhyeong is such a flirt and Donghyuk is a tease. They only knew each other for 20 minutes but they couldn’t get their hands off of each other. Donghyuk almost rear ended a minivan when Yunhyeong reached to touch his cock.

Donghyuk thought he could continue driving but Yunhyeong’s hands work wonders, giving off so much pleasure to his cock. He gasped when he glances below, only seeing Yunhyeong’s head instead of his pants. He decided to stop by the roadside in the middle of the city.

“Damn Yunhyeong… ughh… uhhh…you…” Donghyuk shuts his eyes.

“Ummm…” Yunhyeong sinks further, taking the whole length into his mouth. He gags a little, almost chokes with the size.

“Fuck. Wait.” Donghyuk curses at himself for wearing military styled boots and skinny pants. He kicks his boots aside as he pushes his pants down.

“Your thighs…” Yunhyeong’s eyes sparkle at the sight. “I wish to sit on your thighs.”

“Your wish would come true baby.” Donghyuk holds Yunhyeong’s jaw, pulling the latter for a kiss which immediately turns into messy, wet kiss.

Yunhyeong murmurs some words which he himself couldn’t understand. He deepens his kiss, tasting Donghyuk’s hot mouth with his tongue. He could feel his aching cock in his tight jeans is crying for attention. He guides Donghyuk’s hand towards his cock. The man squeezes his cock hard that he lets out a dirty moan.

“You…are big…huh.” Donghyuk smiles smugly.

“I get that a lot.” Yunhyeong responds confidently. He loves it when someone knows and could notice his size through the fabric.

They adjusted the front seat to give some space for the two of them. Yunhyeong is lying flat on the car seat with no string attached. Though he is confident with his size, he is actually not too confident with his body. He knows he is skinny that he gets teased as being ‘anchovy’. But seeing the way Donghyuk looks at his body that makes him happy.

“You…like what you see?”

“Yes… god damn. You are beautiful… and no I’m not just saying this because I want your dick in my mouth.” Donghyuk winks.

He kisses Yunhyeong’s lips again while he tweaks the latter’s aroused nipple. Yunhyeong moans in his mouth. Truthfully, no one has touched him before and he never knew a simple touch on his nipple is enough to make him excited. His cock twitches with every touch Donghyuk gives on his body.

“You are so beautiful…” Donghyuk whispers at his ears, licking his earlobe then slowly draws along his neck. 

“Uhmm…Dong…” He tilts his neck, allowing Donghyuk to leave a mark on his neck.

“You are single right?”

Yunhyeong laughs. He nods as he answers. “Why you suddenly ask this?”

“Well… I don’t want someone to put a gun at my head for fucking his boyfriend.” Donghyuk trails kisses down his stomach.

Yunhyeong still giggles. The question is funny and Donghyuk’s kisses tickle him. He watches as Donghyuk slowly moves between his legs. He widens his legs, placing one leg on the driver’s seat and another leg touches the dashboard.

“There’s no way someone like you is single. No way.” Donghyuk begins to kiss Yunhyeong’s thigh, sucking his skin hard.

“And…uhh…you…what about uhhh…you…” Yunhyeong bites his lip.

“Nobody likes me…” Donghyuk glances at Yunhyeong. He lips slowly caresses Yunhyeong’s inner thigh.

“Lies.” Yunhyeong whispers.

His dick twitches again with every touch and kisses from Donghyuk. He loves how Donghyuk doesn’t rush, loves how Donghyuk explores his body gently. He feels Donghyuk’s breath brushing against his groin.

Donghyuk licks the tip slowly, circling his tongue around the slit. He sucks the head softly, making a ‘pop’ sound as he sucks the whole length then pulls away, teasing the man underneath him. He keeps sucking the head as he works his palm around Yunhyeong’s veiny shaft, stroking it up and down.

“Ahhh…” Yunhyeong could only moan. Damn it feels good!

Donghyuk glances at Yunhyeong again as he takes in Yunhyeong’s cock inch by inch till it reaches the back of his throat. He never leaves the two inviting pairs of balls. He gives them a squeeze and with each squeeze, Yunhyeong moans louder. He probably needs hair transplant now as Yunhyeong grabs his hair hard every time he teases the balls.

“F-fu…ck…” Yunhyeong mouths. He clenches his needy butt when he feels two of Donghyuk’s fingers circling inside.

“Yes baby…soon…” Donghyuk strokes Yunhyeong’s hard cock while he blows. His other hand is busy making Yunhyeong scream his name.

Yunhyeong’s body is pulsating. He is at the edge to come in Donghyuk’s mouth. He runs his fingers through Donghyuk’s blonde hair, guiding the latter to suck him off.

“Uhhh…Dong…Dong…p-please…please…”

Donghyuk pushes Yunhyeong’s hands away, pinning them to the small car seat. He closes his eyes as Yunhyeong explodes in his mouth with thick juice. Fuck, he thinks to himself. It is so impure but it tastes so good? Salty but he swallows as much as he could. He slowly pulls away and watches Yunhyeong squirts some more.

“Fuck. Let me fuck you.” Donghyuk kisses Yunhyeong’s lips, letting the latter to taste his own cum.

“Mmmm…mmm…” Yunhyeong kisses him back. He licks Donghyuk’s wet lips. Gross, he thinks, to lick his own cum mix with saliva but somehow he loves it.

Yunhyeong gets up, almost hitting his head against the roof causing both of them to laugh. Car sex really requires some work and flexibility. They should have moved to the back seat but the two of them were too impatient. They pray that no police authority comes to take a look at the seemingly abandoned vehicle.

“Come here baby. Turn around…”

Yunhyeong loves being called ‘baby’ by the person he just met at about 1.40 a.m. at the club earlier. He does as what Donghyuk wishes. Donghyuk spanks his round peach, another feature of his body that he is proud of. Junhoe could only dream to have his buttock.

“Sit on my dick.”

Donghyuk spanks harder as he spreads Yunhyeong’s cheeks. He rubs his cock against Yunhyeong’s aching hole and the latter is eager to have Donghyuk’s cock inside the tight hole. Yunhyeong gulps. He slowly lowers himself as Donghyuk guides him. He could feel Donghyuk’s size stretching him. The pain stings a little. He stops to catch his breath.

“Dong…uhhh…”

“Don’t worry babe… we have all night.” Donghyuk kisses his back softly.

Donghyuk has his hands on Yunhyeong’s waist, calming the man down as he adjusts to Donghyuk’s size. Should have listened to Jiwon and bring lube just in case. He didn’t expect to be having another man lowering on his dick at almost 3 in the morning in his own car.

Yunhyeong finally pushes himself on Donghyuk’s cock. He stops for a moment, adjusting the new feeling in his hole. He feels like he could only see stars. He still couldn’t believe he has a dick penetrating deep inside him.

“Are you okay now?” Donghyuk rubs his arms gently.

“Yes…okay now…”

Donghyuk moves slowly at first, letting Yunhyeong feel comfortable with every thrust. Yunhyeong breath becomes heavy when he allows Donghyuk to move faster. The wet sound of their prostate slapping against each other and their moans with Donghyuk’s dirty talk fill the car. At this rate they don’t care if anyone notices the vehicle shakes.

Yunhyeong brings Donghyuk’s hand to his cock as he rides Donghyuk instead. Kisses and bites all over his back as Donghyuk works his hand to Yunhyeong’s cock, caressing the tip slowly while Yunhyeong rocks his hips.

His balls tighten.

“Yun…ughh…Yunhyeong…I’m coming now…”

They come at the same time. Yunhyeong squirms as Donghyuk fills his used hole with loads of cum. He leans against Donghyuk, feeling the hot seeds deep inside him. He watches himself squirting white, sticky fluid into Donghyuk’s palm with some spilling against the dashboard.

Both of them are sweating despite Donghyuk leaving the air conditioner on.

“Guess now you need to wash your body too, not just your shirt.” Donghyuk chuckles. He wraps his hands around Yunhyeong’s body, planting a soft kiss on the latter’s shoulder.

Yunhyeong just smiles. “You are right. I need a shower now.” He moves a bit, only to remember than Donghyuk still has his cock buried deep inside his hole. He moans again.

“Relax…” Donghyuk’s lips slowly moves to Yunhyeong’s neck.

“Mmm…I supposed…another round?”

“Bed this time. I want to do more.”

Yunhyeong shudders listening to Donghyuk’s seductive whisper. Darn right. Donghyuk lives up to the necklace that he wears. Dirty kid. He suddenly can’t wait to tell Jinhwan about this. He remembers what Jinhwan told him before he left the house.

_“Meet new people and get laid. Now go. I don’t want to see you coming back to our place before midnight.”_

He definitely has to thank Jinhwan for this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yunhyeong wakes up feeling sore. He just realizes this isn’t his bed and there is a man spooning him at this moment. He smiles, remembering what happened after their steamy moments in the car and the time they finally on the bed.

 

_“God. You are wild.” Donghyuk pants._

_Their clothes are already sleeping on the floor seconds after they reached Donghyuk’s place. They were so impatient that they kissed from the elevator and along the hallway._

_“I am not wild…but I guess to certain people…” Yunhyeong straddles on his lap. “Like you…”_

_“I haven’t got to know more about you besides your name.”_

_“We can talk more tomorrow.” Yunhyeong kisses his lips._

_“Umm…tomorrow…” He kisses him back as he holds his thighs firmly around his waist._

_Yunhyeong moans on top of Donghyuk as he takes in his pretty fingers inside his used hole. He clutches Donghyuk’s shoulder tightly and moans louder when he feels another finger stretching his hole._

_“Dong…”_

_“Ummm…yes baby…” Donghyuk sucks his nipple. “Uhhh…sweet…” He sucks another one. “Can’t let your nipples get jealous.”_

_“Shut up!” Yunhyeong blushes but the tongue swirling around his nipple makes him almost drool. It feels so good._

_“I’ll shut you up alright.”_

_They kiss again with Donghyuk’s hands around Yunhyeong’s waist as the latter ride him. The smiles and giggles fill the room with some loud moans and Donghyuk whispering dirty words to Yunhyeong’s ear._

_“Fuck Donghyuk!”_

_“You are…right now…”_

_Yunhyeong watches his dick slips between Donghyuk’s hand when he rides his dick. He could feel his stomach clenches as the pressure builds up. He comes without warning, spilling some on Donghyuk’s stomach and chest._

_“Man…I wanna blow you off when you sleep.” Donghyuk wipes his chest to taste Yunhyeong’s seeds. “You taste amazing.”_

_“Do it…do it…” Yunhyeong nuzzles against his neck as Donghyuk fills his aching hole with his cum._

_“Are you sure?” He smirks, pulling the man for a kiss._

_“Uhhh…” Yunhyeong nods, wrapping his arms around Donghyuk’s neck as their kiss becomes sloppy._

_They stay in that position for a few minute. Donghyuk then notices that Yunhyeong has fallen asleep. Soon after that, he dozes off with him being the bigger spoon for Yunhyeong._

 

“Good morning…”

Yunhyeong glances at him. The hoarse voice sounds sexy. “Good morning…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Very well.” He could feel Donghyuk’s breath against his neck. He can’t lie. He loves this and he misses intimate moments like this. “Wake up. Maybe I can prepare breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Donghyuk kisses his shoulder. “It’s been a while since I had a proper breakfast.”

“Really?” He unconsciously rubs Donghyuk’s arm on his waist. “Did…something happen?”

“Nothing. I’m just lazy.” Donghyuk chuckles. “Can I hug you like this?”

“Sure…of course you can.”

Yunhyeong suddenly hears Donghyuk’s sobs, making him curious but he just keeps quiet. He keeps rubbing his arm gently, like putting him back to sleep and indeed, the man falls asleep again. He slowly frees himself from Donghyuk’s arm.

“Hmmm…I wonder what happened…” He touches Donghyuk’s cheeks. “Sleep well…” He positions himself carefully so he won’t wake him up. He hugs him with questions in his mind.

 

~~~

 

“You are glowing today.” Jinhwan teases. “What did you eat?”

“Nothing. Just…waffles and strawberry…” Yunhyeong smiles shyly. “And…Donghyuk.”

“Tell me more about this Donghyuk person. I can’t understand a word you said in your text.”

Yunhyeong sent some texts to Jinhwan but mostly were just “omg”, “he is cute when he sleeps”,”so cute”, “he can KISS”, “cute :( so cute”, and some smashing keyboards. He tells briefly about Donghyuk because that’s all he knows about the man.

“Thanks for the advice by the way. I really met new people and get laid.” He takes a sip of his mocha.

“I really want to meet this Donghyuk person who makes my friend glow beautifully today.” Jinhwan laughs.

“Welcome.”

Donghyuk smiles at the waitress. He looks around for Yunhyeong.

“You came!” Yunhyeong approaches him, perhaps sounding too excited seeing the man.

“Yea…I told you already.” He gives a soft kiss on Yunhyeong’s lips. “Oh sorry…kinda like a habit…” He looks at Yunhyeong who seems to be in trance.

“H-habit?”

“Hi. I would like…uhhh…double shot espresso please.”

“Sure.” Jinhwan smiles at him.

Donghyuk still has his hand on Yunhyeong’s waist making the latter shy and awkward. Yes, Donghyuk had touched almost all parts of his body last night but this gesture makes him giddy.

“Thanks.” Donghyuk takes his drink. “So, where were you sitting earlier?”

Yunhyeong points at the table. He suddenly can’t speak. He glances at Jinhwan, signaling him to help him. The elder hyung just giggles but nods at him.

“I’d like to know more about you. That’s why I came here like I promised.”

“Ohhh…okay. That’s nice.”

It feels like an arranged marriage, where two people were brought by their parents a day after both vowed to be couple. Yunhyeong forgets that he was the one who made the move last night but today, he’s flushed seeing how calm Donghyuk is and how handsome the man is.

“On the house.” Jinhwan places a plate of macaroons on the table.

“Thanks.” Donghyuk looks at him.

“This is my best friend, by the way.” Jinhwan grins happily. “You must be Donghyuk. Donghyuk. Correct?”

Donghyuk nods. He shakes hand with Jinhwan after the small guy introduced himself.

“Well, I’ll leave you two. I have a business to run.” Jinhwan excuses himself to the toilet instead.

“Your friend is cute.”

“He is.” Yunhyeong smiles.

They exchange look for a few seconds, silence between the two of them with only a soft, mellow song by Heize accompanies them. Their hands touched when both tried to grab the macaroon at the same time. A strange tingling sensation makes both of them look like two high school kids, nervous when crush is around.

Funny. They made out but still feel nervous.

“So…” Yunhyeong drinks again. “I wanted to ask something.”

“Go ahead.”

“You…cried…when you hugged me from the back.”

Donghyuk stares at the macaroons. “Yea…I guess you want to know why.” He glances at Yunhyeong who seems so eager to know. “I remember…my parents. Must be nice if I can hug them again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No…it’s okay. It’s one of those…days…” He pauses when he notices Yunhyeong is tearing up. “Wait. I didn’t mean to make the mood so sad. Please don’t cry.” He wipes his tears.

Donghyuk’s palm feels so soft and warm on his cheek. He looks at the man looking worried because his sensitive eyes work like a leaked water dam.

“You look so beautiful…even when you cry.”

“You are just saying this.” Yunhyeong bites his lip. He quickly rubs his eyes.

“Cute. Really cute. Different from the Yunhyeong I met at the club.” He winks and the man blushes.

“That Yunhyeong…is rare and you are lucky to meet him.”

“Very lucky.”

They talk some more, talking about themselves. Donghyuk is surprised that Yunhyeong is older than him. He teases if he should call him ‘hyung’ from now on.

“We made out…”

“Sshhhh.” Yunhyeong puts his palm on his mouth.

“Okay. Okay.”

“Did you just lick my palm?”

“Come on. I think I’ve licked most part of you.”

Yunhyeong pretends he did not hear what Donghyuk just said. They finish up their drinks and the overhyped super sweet macaroons. Then Donghyuk suggests to take a walk together since the weather is nice.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Jinhwan waves at them. He is glad that Yunhyeong listens to him and meets someone named Donghyuk. They look cute together. He just wants Yunhyeong to be happy, happier than he was in his previous relationship.

“Have fun you two.”

“Hyung.” Yunhyeong shakes his head.

“What?”

“Let’s go, Dong…”

“Bye Donghyuk.”

“Bye…”

“Jinhwan hyung…” Yunhyeong whispers.

“Bye Jinhwan hyung.”

They walk side by side, talking about many things but at times, they are just silent. Their hands brush against each other and a small smile could be seen on their faces. Donghyuk isn’t sure if he wants to hold Yunhyeong’s hand or not but he guesses, he should wait a bit.

“What was the actual reason you went to the club last night?”

“To forget things…” Yunhyeong looks at the river. “To be happier.”

“Are you…”

“Yes.” He leans against the railing. “Thank you.”

“No wonder Jinhwan hyung looks happy. He must have been really worried about you…care for you and love you too.”

Yunhyeong nods. “We just met but it feels so nice staying by your side.”

“I’m glad…” Donghyuk caresses his cheek as he looks deep into his eyes. “May I…”

Yunhyeong kisses his lips before he could finish his sentence. He can feel the younger man smile as they kiss more. Their kiss is soft this time, taking their sweet time to feel each other’s lips.

“What are we now?”

“Friends.”

“I can live with this.” Donghyuk kisses his lips again.

Yunhyeong presses his forehead against Donghyuk. He really misses these; the hugs, the kisses, the touch. Someone named Donghyuk is in front of him but his mind is so mean to him. It brings him back to the days with Hanbin.

“Are you…crying?”

“Uhh…no…just…maybe.” He wipes his tears. “I’m sorry. I just thought of someone.”

“Oh…that’s okay. Nothing’s wrong with that.” Donghyuk squeezes his shoulder.

“My ex…”

Donghyuk just nods. “He must be your first love. That’s okay. First love is always hard to forget.”

“Do you still remember your first love?”

He shakes his head. “Never experienced that.”

“So…I’m your first…I mean….”

Donghyuk chuckles. “Cute. You are so cute when you stutter like this.” He pinches his cheeks.

“I’m your hyung.” He pretends to be annoyed just so he could hide his flushed face.

“Cute hyung.” He pulls him into his embrace.

“Dong…” He slowly hugs him back. He loves the warmth in Donghyuk’s arms.

They stay like that for a minute or two. Yunhyeong feels so calm that he almost falls asleep with Donghyuk’s arms drape around him.

“Hey sleepy head…”

“Hmmm….don’t call me that.” Yunhyeong whines, burying his face against Donghyuk’s neck. “You smell good…”

“Really cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Yunhyeong pushes him away.

He walks ahead, glancing at Donghyuk who walks slowly behind him. He smiles alone. Although he just met Donghyuk, he wishes he would stay with the man always.

“Now that I am walking at the back…I just realized…You have pretty bum.”

Yunhyeong gasps. “Kim Donghyuk!”

Donghyuk laughs out loud while being chased by Yunhyeong. They feel like elementary kids now, running around and chasing each other.

“Take 5.” Donghyuk wipes his sweat. “Damn. My leg almost cramped.”

“Hot potato?”

"What?”

He looks at the old man sitting by the lamp post selling grilled potato. He nods. He smiles as he watches Yunhyeong talking with the old man then shows off his smile. The smile that makes him happy. He loves the smile. Sure, what they had was too fast but they meet again. There is a hope.

Yunhyeong glances at Donghyuk. Who says meeting a stranger at a bar could only lead to one night stand? It could be but deep down, he wants to meet Donghyuk everyday. He never even meet other person the second time after his blind date but Donghyuk seems different. Plus, he is comfortable with the younger man.

Is it too early to fall for Donghyuk? But love at first sight…that exists, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally? here's a trashy update :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Hoeni, she requested for a car sex and I'm the nicest person so I grant her request. also this is my first time writing a yundong. please love me (kidding). mention me on twitter hihihi.


End file.
